The Retroville 9
"The Retroville 9" is a first segment of the 3rd episode from Season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot Jimmy's determination to captain a winning baseball team leads him to rev up the equipment with Neutronic technology. When the team unexpectedly reaches the World Championship, Jimmy has a crisis of conscience. At the game, a professional baseball player gives heartfelt speech about practice, skills, and teamwork, which makes Jimmy even more guilty. Jimmy tells his friends what he did and apologizes. They decide to play fairly and to start believing in themselves, but sadly, they lose without scoring a single point (due to the fact that they have no skills and never practiced, whatsoever). After deciding to give up baseball, they go see Bonzilla live, where Sheen gets burned to a crisp after insulting the lizard for his size and asks Jimmy what the Japanese word for ambulance is before passing out. Teams * The Retroville 9 ** Jimmy Neutron ** Carl Wheezer ** Sheen Estevez ** Cindy Vortex ** Libby Folfax ** Amber ** Nathan Decarlo ** Ike Wolvermein ** Tristan * Butch's Butchers ** Butch Pakovski ** Brittany Tenelli ** Terry Finster (despite moving away in Safety First) ** Wendall ** Kevin ** Chuck Lester (despite moving to Greece in "Hall Monster") ** Unknown Name two male Members ** Unknown Name one female member Quotes :Ms. Fowl: Ball three!! :Sheen: Ball!?! That was right down the middle! I've seen better calls at a square dance!! :Ms. Fowl: Jimmy's throwing lollipops! The day he throws down Broadway is the day I dance on the moon!! :---- :Tremendous Jackson: Somewhere in the Rytridian Galaxy, Ultra Lord weeps. (walks away) :Sheen: There's only one thing we can do. (Scene cuts to the kids seeing Bonzilla in a cage) Bonzilla? What a rip-off! He's a pipsqueak, he probably couldn't hurt a fly! (Bonzilla sets Sheen on fire with his fire breath) AAAAHHHH!!! Jimmy, what's the Japanese word for ambulance? Trivia * First appearance of the running gag about Carl's scapula. * For unknown reasons, Nick is not on any of the teams. * The baseball players, whose skills Jimmy downloaded into the gloves and bats were Babe Ruth, Mark McGuire and Barry Bonds. Coincidentally, the latter two were later revealed to be cheaters as well. * When Jimmy wears his baseball hat, you'll notice that he really is the shortest kid in class. * Butch is cheering for Jimmy's team going to Japan, even though he hates Jimmy and lost to him. * This is the second time Jimmy creates a baseball bat. The first was in Carl Squared. * Bonzilla is seen again as an audience member in Win Lose and Kaboom! * This is similar to the book, Jimmy Strikes Out. Gallery 85E8AAA2-AD8C-4B44-BBF3-0F4BF7C79441.jpeg A7317279-FF07-461E-920A-7A8C0BE827AA.jpeg|“AAAH! A ball! And it’s coming right at me!” 2C8B94C7-FFAE-43B5-AD53-8D85C558BFB6.jpeg|“Ow, my scapula!” 7484AEB4-AD28-4B5E-8E09-A31F45D61676.jpeg|“All in favor of never playing baseball for the rest of their lives, say ‘Aye.’” 25ECD9D5-EF4D-428E-863E-3B62F76CFBD0.jpeg AE3C721D-2DD3-4B5F-8D1F-5142D4247902.jpeg|Hugh Encouraging Jimmy E5CD007A-A667-4E14-B303-D47AEC5AC10C.jpeg|Ready to Catch 08E039DA-279C-4440-B017-76999F00AFD7.jpeg|“Loooseeer.” EE7AB151-137C-4E02-93D3-70F819CB8A97.jpeg 660C0453-2F08-4728-9B18-4CE8179B6587.jpeg 7AFD37E4-AE13-4B2E-99DB-66C1CD34B416.jpeg|Jimmy’s Technologically Enhanced Bat CB1F16D7-4654-49F5-B2D4-AA09E7F77075.jpeg|Jimmy’s Technologically Enhanced Glove 4ED98A7A-3EDD-4866-B92E-7657DBFDA52E.jpeg 3E00338B-D2A8-43E2-8A3B-56673D371A09.jpeg|“Play ball!” 1B3EBD71-3785-4E4C-9518-BE0D1582E558.jpeg B6D05718-B9CB-44FF-AB64-62C66A2E8C85.jpeg|“Oh... another ball coming right at me. Why? WHYYY?!” E7506D52-21F2-4309-A33B-C7CE4CA21D13.jpeg DFBF9F03-85AE-4FD8-9E0D-FF1CF31223BC.jpeg 3893F66A-20C2-4B37-97AD-F02CC6CEF8A8.jpeg 710E0573-9B90-4AA2-87C7-8EF631C99BED.jpeg 57DAEB81-4718-4A55-B2AF-8E8CF0399960.jpeg|“If you hit this ball, I’ll eat my hat.” 9DB7CA00-ABC2-4E05-92CC-5411E91609FB.jpeg 251866C4-304D-4E32-B528-025FF5FFED62.jpeg CC537F23-1EEF-4689-B6F4-EE9080A971BB.jpeg|“Hey, it’s not bad.” 1B422F25-222A-4D79-9DD1-35F45853D39D.jpeg 427B7929-B0C0-4B9B-B079-865E4A441F18.jpeg C69E9987-DBEC-4534-909F-2654026F165D.jpeg 2BBEB816-D976-4C6C-AB91-9155F297452B.jpeg 552E1FB0-B4EB-427E-8476-E5E07366E13E.jpeg 1F075ECB-56BD-4335-B6EC-DB83A073563E.jpeg C643B082-21B3-4FF0-81E1-CC98D60DE70C.jpeg|Tremendous Jackson E0BAE29B-EA44-4407-B14C-5278BEB84FDA.jpeg 1F6511D6-BF9E-476D-91BE-111684D19033.jpeg 50D6246E-59A6-4F9B-BE31-91C4CC5C491A.jpeg 3634D689-BA6A-4CDA-8A61-FA8CAA9C2E07.jpeg 8CA6818D-03E9-4C74-946F-6AC68B008385.jpeg F40145E7-DE21-476B-9B67-109446D0BB24.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2